


It's Official, happiness is real.

by EmeraldWhiteFox



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Pride, M/M, im so happy i could die, natashas planning the wedding!, tony and loki love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWhiteFox/pseuds/EmeraldWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*I AM NOT JOKING* today, Friday, June 26, 2015, the supreme court has ruled that gay marriage CANNOT be banned!<br/>MORE INFO:<br/>http://www.cnn.com/2015/06/26/politics/supreme-court-same-sex-marriage-ruling/<br/>____<br/>I just had to convey my feelings through this fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Official, happiness is real.

**Author's Note:**

> *I AM NOT JOKING* today, Friday, June 26, 2015, the supreme court has ruled that gay marriage CANNOT be banned!

“Loki, Loki, Loki!”

Tony ran into the living room and flung himself over the couch at a confused god and a scared Bruce sitting in the armchair beside him.

“Tony!? What in the nine realms are you doing!?”

Having heard the commotion, Natasha and Steve looked out from their place in the kitchen.

Tony was ecstatic. There were no words to convey what he was feeling to his lover right now, so instead he decided to show him.

“Jarvis, turn on the news, the one I was watching in my room!”

The elevator dinged behind them Clint and Thor walked out talking about their recent training session.

“Shh! Shh! Everyone, shut up and come here!” 

Natasha was about to shut tony up with her foot, that is until, bright rainbow colors filled the large TV and cheering, sobbing, and laughter filled their ears.

“Today will go down in U.S. history,” people in the background were jumping and screaming in the background causing the smiling reporter to shout, “As of today, Friday, June 26, the supreme court has ruled that same-sex marriage CANNOT be banned in the states!”

“Finally!” Tony jumped up doing a little victory dance. He spun on his heel and landed on one knee in front of the trickster, “Loki, the god of mischief and mayhem, will you marry me?”

Loki laughed at the man’s antics, “of course, you old fool.”

Tony kissed him full on the mouth, Steve and Thor hugged the life out of each other, and the rest couldn’t help but smile at the newly engaged couple.

“I’m planning the wedding!” Natasha added.

Tony broke out the alcohol and they all drank to a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> *crying* I'm so happy!


End file.
